Rebirth: A New Hope
by EndlesslyDreaming1
Summary: SPOILERS FOR S8. Purgatory holds many secrets. When Dean get's out bonds are broken and a new arrival changes everything that Dean thought he once knew.
1. Chapter 1

Rebirth: A new Hope

SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8.

Chapter 1

Dean had never been so tired in his entire life,he could usually go days without getting a proper nights sleep,it was one of the sacrifices a hunter made for 'getting the job done'. He parked the Impala at the nearest motel having not said a single word to Sam the whole journey. His little brother still convinced he was going to pack up and leave this life behind once everything with the tablet,Kevin and purgatory was over,Dean obviously still not onboard. Their little arguement from earlier proved that.

"Go get us a room,I'll go grab us dnner."

Sam slammed the car door simply giving him a nod and walked off in the direction of the reception.

Dean let out a defeated sigh watching as his brother wandered off,he still couldn't understand why he felt so strongly about this,I mean it didn't work out for him so why would it him? He just couldn't bear the thought of Sammy getting hurt when things would go sour which carrying the Winchester name was inevitable.

They checked into their room soon after,it was pretty basic as most of them were,two single beds and a restroom.

"Sam...look-"

Sam sighed unpacking his bag his head down to the bed "Don't I...I don't want to hear it alright,I'm tired I just wanna go to bed."

Dean cleared his throat out of irritation "Yeah okay...whatever Sammy but pretty soon we have to talk about this-"

"Think you said everything you wanted to say,you just don't want me to see me happy."

Dean scoffed "Woaw hey...I never said that."he said defensively. "But this is our life Sam,we're hunters it's in our blood no matter what it's our job."

"And what if after all this,everything supernatural gets elimated huh what then? You going to start hunting humans next?"raising his voice slightly.

Dean threw his bag down "Don't be a smartass you know what I mean,you can't just change overnight." he stated. "With everything you and I have been through,a normal life just isn't on the cards for us."

"Done alright so far haven't I?"

Dean put his head to the side studying his body language knowing Sam was lying "Have you Sammy,how do I know that,I'm supposed to just take your word for it that this Amelia chick has been good for you?"

Sammy licked his lips avoiding eye contact with him "She has" he replied ran his hands through his hair anxiously "Look Dean,can we talk about this later?"

"NO...no we can't,I want to know what happened to you,why did you ditch me and don't say it's because I told you too because it's bullshit."

Deans eyes widened the anger burning up inside him,feeling betrayed there was no way Sam would just give up that easily not a chance in hell " WHY?"

The room shook suddenly like an earthquake went off. Dean grabbed hold of the nearest surface for balance looking up as the ground began to shake "What the hell?" he frowned glancing up at Sam "Stay here"he ordered.

The older hunter grabbed his nearest weapon from his duffel and headed outside.

"DEAN...Dean where are you going?" he yelled back frustrated and being ordered rolled his eyes as he heard Dean respond back with another "just stay there" like he was a freaking child,well hell no not this time,he may not want this life anymore but that didn't mean he was going to sit back and watch. The ground quaked the room splitting in two forcing the young Winchester to take a leap towards the other side. He looked up as the ceiling caved in crashing almost on top of him.

Dean wandered outside the ground outside completely normal "Okay seriously what the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself. His attention was quickly drawn back to the room when a beam of silvery white light exploded through the room. "Sammy-"

He hurried back kicking the door down "Sam? Sam answer me." kicking his way through the debris, the room wasn't that big so where the hell was he?

He spotted a body conviently centered in the room,it matched Sams' dimensions perfectly. He pushed his way through the rubble kneeling down beside him "Sam...Sam can you hear me?"

It was then he felt the pierce of something sharp dig into his back, he held his hands up "alright listen whoever you are this doesn't have to get messy."

"Actually I think it does...on your feet."

Dean frowned recognising the voice immediately,he spun round quick enough for his attacker not to do any harm standing on his two feet "C-Cas...Cas you got out?" he muttered alarmed.

Castiel,angel of the lord,god,mutated angel,leviathan,crazy angel whichever he was,was here,alive looking as though he lost a fight with a pack of wolves. Holding his man-made weapon of choice backed himself away from the Winchester his eyes shifting allover the place "for you...I got out for you,now don't move."

Dean swallowed,nervous and honestly a little afraid of this new side of Cas "Cas lower your weapon it's me...okay...I'll prove it yeah,just let me get Sam outside to the car and we can talk about this."

Castiels' eyes shifted down towards Sam then back up to Dean giving him a simple nod.

Dean slowly knelt back down to Sam who was unconcious trying with his all his might to get Sam out of the room instinctively looking up at Cas "It's real good to see you Cas." he told him unable to get the thought out of his mind,exactly how did Cas get out of purgatory? What price did he have to pay? How screwed they were this time?

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean carried Sam outside dragging him to the back seat, he didn't look as though he was seriously injured just a bump on the head. He took a deep breath turning to face his friend who was still pointing his purgatory made weapon directly at him.

"Cas...Cas it's okay you're safe now,you're home now." he muttered nervously.

Cas glared "HOME...define home for me,what is a home if not protected and with family? I have no family remember...not anymore."he mumbled the last part.

Dean widened his eyes "C-Cas,what happened to you,how are you here,alive?"

Castiel lowered his weapon keeping his distance almost cacooning himself into his own little shell "Not here,we should go-"

Dean simply nodded "Yeah you're probably right,why don't you go and zap us off far far away from here."

"NO...NO, let's drive,I trust you Dean...we should drive,please."he begged wrapping his filthy trenchcoat around his gaunt interior.

There was something definately wrong here,he could feel it in the pit of his gut,Cas had done something really bad. Without even thinking he threw his arms around his friends' waist holding him in a loving embrace "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Cas remembered this,knew what it meant like the last time down in purgatory,he curved his lips up slightly into a small smile gently putting his arms round Deans' waist also feeling the spark "I missed you too."

Dean smirked pulling himself away "alright well lets be done with this chickflick moment and get the hell outta here."

On the road Cas sat shotgun in the front of the Impala resting up against the car window as the soft melodies of Bob Dylans' Blowin in the wind hummed through the Impala speakers.

Dean sighed softly looking back towards Sam checking up on him then turned to Cas who had fallen silent "So Cas,you wanna start talkin?"

Cas let out a little groan "Not yet...now is not the time,just drive."

They arrived at yet another motel in the next town over a few hours later,Sam laying down on the bed whilst Cas stood gripping his machete style weapon in his hands,having not parted with it since his return, Dean knew what that felt like having suffered from the exact same symptons,infact he didn't exactly feel like he was entirely cured.

"C-Cas?"

Castiel glanced up slightly his back turned to the hunter "I-I'm going to get cleaned up."he exclaimed wandering through to the bathroom.

Shortly after Sam stirred from his sleep interuppting Deans' moment "Dean? What happened?" he asked rubbing his head.

Dean frowned clearing his throat something telling him that what ever happened to Cas wasn't good news,whatever it was he wasn't sharing would only make the situation worse. "Finally your awake,erm what do you remember?" he asked as he turned to face his brother.

"Not much...there was erm...an explo...no no an earthquake,something came shooting out of the sky and then...black."

Sam squinted his eyes trying to fit the pieces the together,his memory still a little fuzzy.

"Yeah I saw that too but,nothing I could find,I was more concerned about you,you feeling alright?"

Sam nodded "a bit of a headache but yeah perfectly healthy,are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Me? Yeah...I'm fine." He turned towards the bathroom debating weather he should tell Sam about Cas. "Look why don't you go rest,get your strength back up then we can hit the road?"he suggested with a smile.

"Best Idea you've had all night"he nodded resting his head up against the pillow.

"I'll be right here if you need me alright?"

Sam let out of a groan of a response and turned on his side falling instantly to sleep.

Dean sighed turning his attention back to the bathroom slowly strolling over to knock the door "Cas...Cas can I come in?" with no response he chose to go with his instincts and opened the door finding the angel stood staring back at his reflect through the steamed bathroom mirror,the bathtub filling up with water at a rapid pace.

"We have to go back Dean...we have to,you know you miss it too"he breathed heavy turning his head slightly pulling the hunter towards him,uttging him by his shirt. "Sam doesn't even know does he? The full story?"

"Cas-"he resisted feeling Castiels' hands on his chest.

"The moment before you left me there to rot,I realised something all those monsters we hunted they were trying to warn me not harm me." he slammed the hunter to the tiled wall caressing him gently.

"What are you trying to say?"

Castiel breathed in his fingertips trailing,exploring his hair "think back...you'll see,the one's you thought you could trust,they betray you..they-"he gulped his fingers trailing his chiseled cheekbones now "they always betray you...we have to go back"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" he looked up at his friend. "Cas...tell me what happened please,let me help you,what happened when the portal opened?" he wasn't fighting him off,strangely whatever this was he enjoyed it.

Castiel stared longingly,pain behind his eyes evident in the creases of his eyelids "You left me,you left me all alone and I...I couldn't...I-"he held his breath pushing him away turning his back to him quietly sobbing to himself.

Dean stood staring down at the ground now unaware of the fact that he was crying "Cas..I'm sorry I never meant to leave you,you know that right,not a day goes by that I wished to go back and get you,but I couldn't, I thought you were dead."

"I wish I was-" he turned the tap off staring down at the small pool of water as if staring at the bottom of a neverending abyss.

Dean swallowed back the tears now "I'm sorry Cas."


End file.
